I Like Cupcakes
by DarkistFreyja
Summary: Aisha loves Cupcakes, she eats cupcakes a lot, but her boyfriend get mad at her because she spends more time with cupcake than him, what is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Dimension Witch age 17

Rune Slayer age 21

Wind Sneaker age 18

Mastermind age 19

Reckless Fist age 17

Iron Paladin age 19

Code Nemesis age ?

I love cupcakes.

Strawberry Cupcakes, Chocolate cupcakes, banana cupcakes, blueberry cupcakes and more!

Anyways, School was awesome with my darling cupcakes, I love it so much, it was so tasty! I Love it I love it, I love it! Then someone _annoying_ stopped me

Oh, here was my dear Elsword.

My dear dear boyfriend, indeed, try to ask my for a date, a date? " Does it have cupcakes?" I asked.

He said no, guess what, no cupcakes meant NO date, thank you for asking though, Elsword, however, he didn't say anything and walks away silently, He is perfectly fine, why? Because he is a playboy!

Next day, I have cupcakes for lunch at school,of course, then my "Darling" Elsword come to me, with bunch of girls confessing him, " Want to walk together after school?" He asked smiling. No thank you, I would go to the cupcake shop instead having the pointless walk. I walked away.

The next day, I was eating cupcakes when Elsword come to me." Ugh, what is it?" I asked. I have guessed it's another stupid thing called date. He began to replie but then he shook his head," You know what? Aisha? We will break up,"

What?

" Elsword I..." But he walks away, oh well.

Cupcakes! They are like the most delicious and best things in the world! I was eating cupcake at the school. When my "Ex" Boyfriend come around with bunch of fan girls around him. He looked so happy, and I am happy for him.

I don't know why the girls get silent when they see me, I put on my best smile," Hello Elsword! Seem you got a lot of friends! Which are your girlfriend anyways?" I asked cheerfully. The girl stared at me in a very, very weird way, " She weren't your girlfriend?" One of the girls asked Elsword, Wow, how weird.

" Haha, No, we break up! Good luck with you guys!" I replied and walked away with my precious cupcake, for some reason! I see pain in Elsword's eyes... Why?

At lunch time, so many girls come to my desk and start asking questions like," Miss Aisha ?can I ask what is Elsword's favorite food,"

" Did you know Elsword had any hobbies?"

And stuff like that.

I suddenly become very popular, Yay!

After School, I met Elsword and tell him how does he make me so popular then...

" Aisha! I can't believe it..." Elsword interrupted, he sounds hurt. What?

" I didn't tell them because I love you and I can't believe you never did love me..."Before I could say anything, he was gone.

Gone forever.

I stand there near the middle school gate door, speechless.

 _2 Years ago..._

" Rena!" Aisha waved at her friend, Rena.

" Hi Aisha! Sorry I am late!" Rena apologized.

" It's okay, But come on! There is so many lines in the cupcake shop!" Aisha replied. " Okay!" Rena hurried toward.

There is someone bumped into Aisha," Ow!" Aisha yelled. The girl replied," Sorry! May I interrupt your line?" The girl asked hopefully. " Why?" Aisha asked. The girl smiled," I'll give you a surprise," She handed Aisha a bag.

Aisha returned home and opened the bag, one rainbow cookies dropped out, a paper flew to her face, it wrote:

 _Give the people you have a crush on and they will love you._

Aisha laughed," Ha, I should give it to Rena, it is no use to me," She throw the paper away.

The paper swept at a handsome crimson haired man, then it falls down...


	2. Chapter 2

Aisha's class: Battle Magician to Dimension Witch

Oh yay! Today is my first day of school! I can't wait! My school was called Velder High and our principal was... I looked at the schedule paper...Well... Glave.

Yes.

Glave.

The master of time and space.

Oh my gosh.

I dropped my schedule, I need his autograph!

I

Need

It.

I squeal in delight, this day can't get anymore better! I kissed my cupcakes, the flavor is Strawberry and chocolate cupcakes, yum.

The school was huge, I put on my bright smile and walked in.

People are chatting and talking noisily, someone caught my eyes, a man with black hair walk past me and... he is so handsome! I can't control but keep blushing, and...

Oh

My

Gosh!

He walked toward me!

" Um, hey?" He asked. I tried to stay calm," Yes? How would I help you?" I replied with my trembling voice.

" Are you Rena's friend?" He said.

What.

I felt my heart crumbled, stabbed in the back by my best friend Rena.

" Oh, Rena? Yes! Why, do you want to find her? I don't know where she is!" I tried my best to smile.

" Oh, actually, never mind," Then he walked away.

I sighed.

Can this day be anymore worser?!

 _Bump!_

" Who is it?!" I snapped,clearly irritated.

" Opf! I apologize! Wait... Aisha?!" A handsome red haired man exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Cupcakes are awesome~

Sweet and mouthwatering

cupcakes are the best things in the world~

La~la~la~~~

Oh yes, dear me, where do I left off, yes, I bumped into a crimson haired man, ouch,my ankle is still hurts. But anyways, I bumped into a red haired man and he turn out to be...

Yes, you guessed it right! Strawberry cupcakes! I have strawberry cupcakes for breakfast!

Wait...whaaat?!

" Elsword?!" I gasped, covering my mouth to stop me from screaming or doing idiotic things. My mouth curved into a smile. While he was still in his shocking state, like, how mean is that? Eh?!

Finally, he snapped back to reality and plastered a small smile on his face," It's nice to see you again too, Aisha," he said, although his voice sounds like a stranger and distant. But it's okay though, because it's a fact that we haven't see each other often, okay I admit it, we haven't see each other in _three_ years.

Elsword had changed a lot, his hair style turn from a ponytail into a short spike haired type, and instead of his formal, hot outfit, he wore a armor. Which I felt somehow pity for him because the armor looked so heavy, just like a burden. His eyes lost it's usual spark and replaced with eternal sadness... he just changed a lot...


End file.
